


Sugar Rush

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cookies, Games, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Chaos was the first word that came to mind but it was a good kind of chaos.





	Sugar Rush

Tony had no idea what he was walking into when the elevator doors opened at the family floor. Chaos was the first word that came to mind but it was a good kind of chaos. All of the kids were sitting around the table decorating cookies, some of the avengers were as well, and the rest were roaming the kitchen helping make the cookies. The engineer wanders over to Stephen who was adding ingredients to the mixing bowl, and kisses his cheek before wiping away a smear of flour on the sorcerer's opposite cheek.

"Honey, you have-"  
"You're wasting your time. They'll just put some back." Stephen interrupts and Tony raises an eyebrow after he wipes the flour away.  
"Who will?"

Quill swipes his fingers through the flour on the counter and spreads it on Stephen's cheek as he passes by to grab more cookies. He whistles as he takes the baked goods over to the decorating table and Stephen gives Tony a look that clearly said 'I told you'.

"Clint started it and I gave up after the third attempt to get my face clean." He elaborates as he adds sugar to the mixer.  
Tony chuckles. "Who are your flour attackers?"  
"Clint, Nat, Harley, and now Quill."  
"What's the occasion?" The engineer asks as he adds another swipe of flour to his wife's face who sighs in feigned annoyance.  
"Diana wanted to make cookies that she could decorate and it turned into this."

Tony looks back around the kitchen and dining area at their friends and family and smiles softly as he watches Peter smear some frosting onto Cassie's cheek, Nat and Steve eating a finished cookie while laughing about something, Quill...well it was really no surprise to find him periodically smear icing onto Scott's face before licking it off as he helped bring cookies yet to be decorated to the table, Laura and Wanda helping to keep the dining table clear of the decorated cookies, and so on and so forth. Clint and Sam were tossing candy into each other's mouths, and Bucky helping Stephen with the baking bit.

The rest of the team, like Natasha and Steve, we're enjoying the cookies and having conversations. Stephen did at one point subconsciously wipe the flour off of his face, and immediately, Sam stopped throwing candy at Clint to do what Quill did not two minutes before. Stephen didn't even bother making any kind of verbal complaint. 

"You were looking too clean there Mama Bear." The Falcon says with a smirk and Stephen rolls his eyes.  
"We can't have that." He says as he takes the dough out of the mixer and sets it on the floured counter in front of Vision who starts using cookie cutters on it.

While he did that, Stephen put the bowl in the sink and gathered the dirty dishes that were no longer being used so he could wash them. Tony grabs the ingredients and helps put those away, purposely keeping the flour out, and wipes down the counters, avoiding Vision's workspace of course. When that was done, he took over washing the dishes when he noticed Stephen's hands trembling more than usual and kisses the man's cleaner cheek.

"Go eat a cookie. I'll put some water on the stove so you can have tea." Tony says softly and Stephen nods before walking over and taking the empty seat next to Nathaniel.

At the mention of tea, Wanda switched over to the duty of making Stephen his tea as she was one of the very few who could make it correctly, and Cooper offered up a decorated cookie to Stephen. The sorcerer takes it with gratitude and a smile, and watches the kids and a couple of the Avengers decorate some cookies. Happy surprisingly was roped into the shenanigans as well, Diana sitting in his lap decorating a cookie with purple icing as the bodyguard conversed with Rhodey, and then Pepper arrived. She walks over to Tony with a manila envelope and then looks around once the engineer stacks the last of the dishes and dries his hands to take the envelope.

"Fun day?" She asks and Tony shrugs.  
"It was all the princess's idea. Sit down and have a cookie."  
Pepper smiles. "I have a few minutes to spare."

She walks over to the table, greeting Diana with a kiss on the top of her head before reaching over to Stephen to wipe away the flour on his cheek.

"Stephen, you had-" The flour was barely cleaned off when _Steve_ stepped in to reapply the flour.  
Stephen props his chin in his hand and raises his eyebrows at Pepper's appalled expression. "I am well aware of the flour. Thank you though."  
"I can see that now." Pepper says with a giggle. "Make sure Tony gets that paperwork done by Wednesday please?"  
"Of course."  
"Here Auntie Pepper!" Diana holds up the cookie she just finished, thankfully not drowning in frosting.  
"Thank you sweetie." Pepper takes the cookie and looks back at Stephen before reaching out toward his clean cheek. "They got you here too."  
Stephen furrows his brows. "They didn't-"

The sorcerer freezes when Pepper pulls away with a smirk, and Peter looks over at him before howling with laughter. Everyone looks to see what has the teen in hysterics and they burst into laughter when they find a dark blue smear of icing on Stephen's cheek. Pepper grabs a second cookie as she says goodbye, and disappears onto the elevator as the sorcerer wipes the icing off. Scott only attacked with green frosting to replace it.

"I hate you all." Stephen grumbles and gladly accepts the tea Wanda brings over for him.  
"Green is fitting." She says and the doctor ignores her.

The next couple of hours pass with the same usual attempts to slyly clean his face, only to have someone jump in and replace whatever had been cleaned, and he gave up again until later. All the cookies were decorated, things were put away, and the kitchen cleaned as everyone retired into the living room to continue their day with some movies. That was when Stephen could finally clean his face and _stay_ clean and settled onto one of the couches next to Tony. Or more like laid across Tony's lap with his head on the armrest and his feet across Rhodey's lap. He purred when his husband gently ran his fingers through his hair, and they waited as everyone settled onto the floor or the couches.

Halfway through the first movie, Tony noticed some of them started to doze off and he soon figured out it was because of Quill. The celestial actually had a sugar crash and had fallen asleep, and his snoring started up, but it of course came out sounding like an overgrown cat purring. Scott, of course, was one of the first to pass out as he was sitting back against Quill, but it wasn't just soothing to Scott and Cassie, it was soothing to pretty much everyone. So not only did they have Stephen with his calming scent of tea leaves and incense, but now they had Quill's soothing purrs.

This family was insane.

Tony grabs Clint's empty beer can and chucks it at the pirate's head, who jolts into awareness. "Wake up Porcupine! You're putting everyone to sleep!"  
"Sorry." Quill responds drowsily and everyone that had been dozing off shakes their heads and returns their attention to the movie.  
"Tony." Stephen whispers, and the engineer grabs the sorcerer's trembling hands when he holds them up in a silent plea, gently working them over.

The lull over everyone soon breaks when movies turn into games, and everyone was pretty competitive. Stephen and Tony were content to watch at first, especially when the first game ended up being Uno. At the moment, Peter was looking terrified, and Quill was looking smug.

"Dude, please don't! You still haven't made up for sticking a gun to my head!"  
"Are you still on that?"  
"It was extremely traumatizing to hear the stupid things come out of your mouth too."  
Quill narrows his eyes and immediately places a plus four in the discard pile. "Just for that I'm definitely doing it. Draw four, punk."  
Peter grumbles and draws four cards, and the many people playing quickly make their turn until it gets back to Quill, who gives Peter another smug grin. Another plus four is placed on the table and Peter gawks. "OH COME ON!"

Quill laughs as the teen draws four cards yet again, and a reverse war temporarily breaks out between Cassie and Sam.

"You know, I liked that move so much, I'm gonna let you go again." Sam says as he puts down a red reverse.  
"That's nice, but you can go." Cassie puts down a blue one.  
"Seriously, I insist." Sam puts down another red one and Harley screeches after the third repeat.  
"How many of those do you have?!"

After the two hour game of Uno, a game that Lila won, they moved on to Twister. The coffee table and couches pushed aside, the mat laid out, and those not currently participating surrounding it. They could only go four people at a time and right now the four were Natasha, Scott, Harley, and Wanda.

They were all really good at it and Quill actually had to excuse himself to the balcony when he saw how flexible Scott really was. Under normal circumstances he would have just dragged the man away, but it was a day of team bonding and there were innocent eyes. Tony mercilessly teased the god of course. Harley was the first to fall, and Wanda followed shortly after, but the game kept going for another ten minutes until Scott finally caved and returned to his wheezing husband's side. Quill was being a little overdramatic, but Tony teasing him certainly wasn't helping.

"It's a little unnerving to see how flexible some of our friends are." Stephen says and Tony looks over at him with a wicked grin.  
"It's too bad you can't play. Everyone would see how Mama Bear can bend."  
Stephen blushes hotly. "Tony! There are children!"

Twister was played for a couple more hours until the kids retired to bed and the adults could bring out the alcohol and the adult games. The adult game being the usual Never Have I Ever, and both Stephen and Scott were convinced they were being ganged up on.

"Never have I ever...given a handjob under a table." Natasha says and not only did Scott and Stephen take a drink, but so did Tony, Quill, and Laura.  
"Never have I ever done it in a secluded corner where anyone could walk in and see me." Sam says and everyone stares at Scott and Quill when they take a drink.  
Tony holds up his hand. "Hang on...when and where was this?"  
Scott covers his face and Quill shrugs. "The last gala."  
"Wait...was that power outage your fault?" Clint asks and Quill answers with a grin, causing Tony to burst into laughter.  
"Just to make Quill drink again, never have I ever lost control of my powers." Wanda says with a smirk.

Quill wasn't the only one to take a drink.

So did Stephen.

Scott stares. "Wait...what did you do?"  
Stephen looks away with a blush. "I may have broken the light bulbs in our lamps and set our curtains on fire."  
Rhodey was actually the one to laugh. "Damn Mama Bear."  
"Don't forget the part that you somehow managed to blow out the power to the tower." Tony says and Quill raises his hand.  
"Actually, that was me."


End file.
